


The Bookstore

by mxoxie



Series: The Saiouma Smut Series [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Oma Kokichi, ending is rushed sorry lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxoxie/pseuds/mxoxie
Summary: Kokichi hasn't had sex in a while.Neither has Shuichi.So the best way to start it back up is in a public bookstore, of course.The most plausible idea from Kokichi Oma.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: The Saiouma Smut Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977376
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	The Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> i'm starting a saiouma smut series, where it'll be oneshots but maybe i'll sprinkle some other stories in too, hope you guys will enjoy! feel free to request other scenarios below as well.  
> this series will be basically top kokichi, because he doesn't get as much recognition as i'd like him too and bottom shuichi is just everything to me.

“Wow, you’re really gonna drag me to this place? Come  _ on,  _ I thought we were gonna do something else today!”

Kokichi whined, tugging annoyingly on Shuichi’s dark sleeve, ignoring the stares from his obviously loud voice, clearly ticked off. He hadn’t expected to be here out of all places, no. What he’d give to just stay in their room, underneath that too hot blanket. But Shuichi scoffed and jerked his arm away in response, rolling his eyes.

“Kokichi, you need to quiet down. We’re going here because I need to pick up some new stuff for work, and you hardly read anyways. Go pick up a children’s book, just anything honestly.” Shuichi responded. Kokichi hadn’t read anything so much as the label on a can of soda for the past month and a half. With college out for the summer, he was becoming more of a nuisance, constantly tugging on Shuichi and following him around everywhere. Following him here too was a hard decision, but ultimately he had no choice in the end. “And, look, I’ve been kinda bored too. We have all the time for that later on though, alright?”

Kokichi frowned, but nodded, and moved his hand from Shuichi’s sleeve, fabric bunching up where he had grasped it, stamping his foot lightly as they walked. “Well, I don’t like reading. College totally suckered me out, Shumai! Can you believe how much of a toll this has on little old me?” And he flashed those little puppy dog eyes, knowing that crocodile tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. But underneath that little facade was something much more devious. Namely, Kokichi wanted to attempt to engage in at least one sort of sexual activity with Shuichi. His week had consisted of nothing but failed tries and misconceptions, often resulting in embarrassment and a lack of pleasure. So, doing it in a public place would obviously be a better choice. He thought it made it more exciting anyway.

Shuichi walked to the back of the store, trying to ignore Kokichi’s whines increasing in volume, and the looks that were dirty shooting them from all sides. Eventually, he had to grab Kokichi’s hand and yank him closer because he wouldn’t stop lagging behind and inspecting books with such an odd demeanor, knowing that he had no interest in reading any of them. When they made it to the way back of the store that had copies of books that looked like they hadn’t been touched in ten years, much less being sold. Kokichi was the one who rolled his eyes this time, and tried to find something to sit on.

“Shuichi, this place is so insanely boring. Like, look at this?” He picked up a dusty novel and coughed as the layer of dirt flew in his face, putting it back down with a look of disgust on his face. “Now I really  _ really  _ wanna go to the children’s section. Can we? Pleaseeeee?”

“Kokichi, you’re staying here with me. We’re college students but you still act like a kid half of the time, so no. Sorry.” Shuichi shrugged absentmindedly, and wandered over to possibly the oldest part of this section, reaching his hand out and looking for. “I need some stuff from here anyways, for school. Something that you hardly pay attention to anyways.”   
  


“Heeeeeeeey! That’s so mean, Shumai! I get good grades, you know that!” Kokichi whined, and he stuck out his tongue, falling backwards onto an old dusty lounge chair with cracks in the leather, wincing at the dry noise that erupted from the cushions as he sat.

“Only because I help you all the time. Really, when are you going to start studying on your own? I can’t remember the last time I didn’t have to help you practice on, well, anything.” Shuichi remarked, bending over hastily, searching through the shelf that was on the lower half of the bookcase. “I love you, Kokichi. But you’re going to flunk without me.”

Kokichi huffed, crossing his legs and looking to the side. What a Shuichi thing to do, sneaking a declaration of love into a lecture. Almost as boring as his actual college lectures. “I… I love you too, Shuichi.” And then Kokichi couldn’t help smiling. 

How ironic that he was going to try to fuck him.

“Yup.” Shuichi replied, kneeling down and picking a book that was somehow even thicker than the one Kokichi laid his hands on, opening it and skimming through the pages. “You’re gonna be here a while, I’ve got a lot of stuff to get. I hope you brought your phone or something.” Shuichi still felt the need to parent Kokichi despite them being in a deep relationship, and Kokichi knew how exhausting that could get sometimes. So he chose to relive it through certain… sexual matters.

“I did! I’m sooooo smart! Right?  _ Right?”  _ Kokichi giggled, and he reached his hand to his back pocket to pull out his cell, unlocking it with his face id and aimlessly scrolling through the apps on his phone. Honestly, he really had nothing to do, and his increasing level of horniness wasn’t going to comply with him if all he did was look through Instagram. It mostly consisted of his friends and dumb sponsors, anyways, and he would much rather be scrolling through something that had to do with Shuichi.

Ah, Shuichi! Kokichi remembered to about a month ago before school let out, when he had a long texting conversation with him because he had to go to a last-minute lecture. Kokichi hated that lecture, but he didn’t hate that convo. Quite the opposite. Shuichi decided to send him a plethora of lewd photos, and then Kokichi proceeded to miss half of class so he could go to the bathroom and take care of his problems, ignoring the complaints that came from others because he had locked the door.

He couldn’t exactly jack off here, so just looking at it would be enough to satisfy him for now. Besides, Shuichi was way too into all of his studying nonsense, so Kokichi just decided to fuck him silly later.

Kokichi leaned back into the chair, obscuring the vision of his phone from everyone but himself, and smirked as he opened the messaging app, already remembering exactly what he had seen that day. But still, it was something nice as hell to look at, nevermind at a public place. But he was all the way in the back, where he was sure nobody had been in who knows how long, so this could be his chance to get some serious action tonight.

He scrolled up through the plethora of messages, scanning the text as he flew upwards, catching words every now and then like  _ I love you  _ and  _ could u come over??  _ But he didn’t cease until he got to a particular video, one that had a black thumbnail. He knew that way too well, and so Kokichi opened the file, leaning back and exhaling throughout his nose as the video played. He turned his volume down slightly, because it was eerily quiet in the store, and started to watch.

The video was black for a few more seconds, then the camera shuffled slightly, until it was placed on a surface, wobbling a little before staying still. Then, a figure came into view, and it was none other than Shuichi, who waved nervously at the phone, sitting down on the bed. He opened his mouth, and began to speak shakily.

“H-Hey, Kokichi. I know you’re, uhm, in class and all. But you’re always on your phone anyways.” Shuichi whispered, looking off to the side and scratching his head, crossing his legs. He was wearing a purple robe that was tied down at the waist, obscuring what was underneath it, and Kokichi absentmindedly licked his lips. “So, you might like this, uh, since we haven’t done anything in a while and…”

Shuichi blushed furiously, and Kokichi sat up abruptly, paying close attention to his phone. Without another word, he hastily reached a hand down to the ribbon that held his robe together, pulling it off, and reached his hands to either side of the purple cloth, spreading it apart. On his pale body that went inwards slightly at the waist, there was a lacy thin thong obscuring half of his crotch, patterns of lace intertwining at either side and creating seams at the edges. He looked to the side, face burning red, arousal clearly peeking out of the underwear, and he put a hand underneath it.

“J-Just… I know you wanted this.” And Shuichi pulled the underwear down to reveal his aching cock, Kokichi’s eyes widening and his own abdomen burning profusely, and he watched as Shuichi grasped onto it with a little too much ferocity. He shuddered, and inhaled once before moving his hand down the shaft, throwing his head back in silent pleasure from the already beginning touch.

Kokichi bit his lips and moved his thighs together, trying to get some sort of satisfaction without actually touching himself, because  _ god  _ was this hot. He watched as Shuichi slowly began a rhythm, pumping his cock shakily, precum already leaking at the tip. Shuichi cried out slightly and grasped onto the bedsheets, clenching his teeth and choking as his hand twisted in such a way that it made his knees shake.

Shuichi brought a hand to his mouth, trying to stifle his moans as he bucked his hips upwards, underwear flouncing at his ankles as he spread his legs shamelessly on the bed, eyes flickering to the back of his skull as he touched himself with such intent. He continued moving his hand, shaking every time he pumped his cock, tears of pleasure beading at his eyes.

When Shuichi brought a finger to his mouth all of a sudden, Kokichi groaned out loud, rubbing his thighs even closer together and squinting as a wave shocked his body. He quickly paused the video and shut up, looking up to hope that Shuichi hadn’t seen. But for some reason, Shuichi hadn’t seen, or cared, because he was still kneeling on the floor now, five books resting to his side, still looking for plenty more. And woah, he was in almost the exact same position on the bed. Did he still wear that underwear? Was he thinking of recreating that video right now.

Kokichi exhaled in relief, and leaned back again, playing the video. Shuichi blushed and moaned shakily as he swirled the fingers briefly in his mouth before pulling them out, shrugging the robe off his arms and lifting his hips slightly, still jerking his cock as he brought the fingers to his entrance. Kokichi’s breath hitched when Shuichi cried out in a high pitched voice as he slid two fingers inside of himself, mind clouding when Shuichi began a rhythm of moving his fingers in and out while continuing to touch his dick.

Shuichi’s eyes crossed briefly as he fingered himself, still furiously moving his hand across his cock that was growing slick with precum. His fingers moved even rougher with every thrust, and his body started rocking back and forth when he did so, plunging deeper into the tight heat every time. Kokichi now felt desperate for Shuichi, panting slightly as he saw his boyfriend, so calm and composed right in front of him, now unraveling on the screen. Shuichi now let out loud moans, not even trying to hide his pleasure, and Kokichi quickly moved his volume down a tad, now crossing his legs as he bounced slightly, generating his own friction. Shuichi increased his pace so he was roughly pounding himself with his fingers, eyes flickering and mouth wide open.

And Shuichi arched his back, screaming in pleasure as he scissored his fingers, where they brushed against his prostate. His dick twitched and he pumped himself once more before he came, cum spurting from his shaking cock and onto his heaving stomach, fingers still lazily moving inside of him. Kokichi gasped slightly, and his own eyes threatened to roll back as he was now practically humping his own leg, biting his lip so hard as he felt pressure build inside of him.

He was just about to push himself over his own edge when he jolted upwards, due to feeling a quivering hand on his shoulder, and his phone fell out of his hand as he tried to resume to a normal sitting position. It landed on the floor, where the video still clearly played, and he scrambled to retrieve it, ignoring the tapping palm at his shoulder.

“K-Kokichi!”

Kokichi snapped his head back to face Shuichi as he put his phone back into his pocket, turning it off and now looking at him fully. He tried to plaster an unknowing smile on his face, waving his hand innocently and grinning brightly. “Hey, Shumai! Are you  _ already  _ done with your books? Awesome! I’m so bored, wanna go ho-”

“Kokichi.” Shuichi sternly replied, and Kokichi felt his stomach jolt inside of him, but he focused on him fully. Shuichi sweat nervously, red on his cheeks, and he scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. “Why were you doing… that… in here?”

Kokichi innocently cocked his head to one side, smiling. “Oh, Shuichi, whatever do you mean? You say you’re smart, but you get me sooooo confused sometimes, haha! Like, for instance, I’ve got literally no idea what you’re saying. Doing just  _ what? Huhhh?”  _ Kokichi brushed his hair out of his face and giggled, knowing that Shuichi was fully aware of what he had been watching.

Shuichi sighed, trying to keep his composure, eying Kokichi’s prominent erection. “Y-You watched that video. Don’t you know, that was supposed to be a… private thing? This place… is very much  _ not  _ private! Kokichi, you’ve got to-”

“Oh, so what?”

“Eh?”

“I’m saying, Shuichi.” Kokichi whispered, and he stood up, his boner so clearly visible. Kokichi smirked again, and Shuichi gulped, looking down before looking back at his face. Even though Kokichi was a full six inches shorter than Shuichi, he still made him feel so much smaller whenever he gave him that look. “So what if it’s not private? Do you have any  _ idea  _ how much I want to fuck you?”

“W-Wha? K-Kokichi-”

“Come on! I know you’re probably so pent up all the time, what with all of your stupid summer studying. There’s no point, Shumai! Come on!” Kokichi whined, and he tugged on Shuichi’s collar, now laughing devilishly. “So what if it’s public? We could have so much fun here right now, and nobody else even comes here, and oh  _ please?” _

Shuichi felt lost for words, his face a bright red, and he staggered back into a bookshelf, wincing as Kokichi followed him the entire way. But he didn’t stop, and his legs quivered as Kokichi leaned in, their foreheads now pressing against each other. “T-This is… kind of… sudden.”

Kokichi’s expression faltered for a second. “I won’t do anything you’re not uncomfortable with, you know that, right?” he whispered, placing a hand next to Shuichi’s head, still pinning him to the dusty old bookshelf despite the words that were coming out of his mouth, and he stroked Shuichi’s hair in his hand.

Shuichi flushed red, and he looked down, nodding slowly. “Y-yeah, but, we don’t have anything, right?”

Kokichi grinned again, leaning in even closer, and he panted against Shuichi’s face as he spoke raspily. “Yeah, but we don’t need to go all the way to still have fun, you know? Like, I dunno…” He grasped Shuichi’s crotch suddenly, earning a whimper from the detective pinned against the shelf. “Something like this. Eh?  _ Ehhh?”  _ Kokichi smiled as he started to rub Shuichi’s already growing erection.

“W-We’re gonna… get caught…” Shuichi said breathlessly, though by the way his eyelids flickered and his hips bucked, he wasn’t in the mood to stop. “K-Kokichi, ah, y-you’re so, d-dumb…” Shuichi whispered, and he squeezed his eyes shut when he felt Kokichi grasp him roughly through his pants.

“Hm? I couldn’t hear you! Maybe my beloved Saihara-Chan should try to speak up, right?” Kokichi smiled, and he continued to rub Shuichi’s boner, enjoying the way that he teased the detective, who slowly melted against the bookcase. “Though, I don’t need to have an answer, right? I already know exactly what you want.”

And with that, he hooked a finger underneath Shuichi’s pants, pulling it down to reveal his boxers, Shuichi whimpering as the cold air nipped his inner thighs, squeezing his thighs together absentmindedly. Kokichi smiled softly and placed a hand between his legs, slowly pushing them apart so he was looking straight down at his boner.

“K-Kokichi, you…” Shuichi started, then he closed his eyes and shuddered. “P-Please, I’ve gone so long without you, and I just…”

Kokichi cocked his head to one side, then broke out into a grin, laughing devilishly. “Oh, I see! You’ve been  _ so  _ horny without me, right? I bet you didn’t meet my advances because you were the one that was always secretly jacking off in corners, huuuuuuuuh? You’re  _ so  _ dirty, Saihara-Chan, neheh!”

Shuichi burned bright red and looked away, shoulders rising to his ears. “N-No! That’s not what I was-”

But Kokichi cut him off with a rough kiss, their lips smashing against one anothers, and Shuichi gasped in surprise. Then he moaned lightly when Kokichi randomly shoved his hand down his boxers, grasping his rock hard cock, pushing him even deeper into the bookcase. A plethora of emotions ran through Kokichi as he held Shuichi’s dick in his hands, and he began to slowly pump him while still ravaging his mouth, taking the time to slip in his tongue and run it over the tips of his teeth as his hand trailed down to the base, squeezing slightly.

Shuichi pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips, gasping for air and in shock. He looked down, eyebrows raised and face growing embarrassed as Kokichi was already beginning a steady motion on his dick, trying to avoid letting his eyes flicker to the back of his skull. “K-Kokichi! I thought you were gonna, a-ah, at least work up to that!”

“Awwwww, so you  _ don’t  _ like it?” Kokichi whined. His hand jerked him roughly a few more times before starting to slow down, pre-cum smearing from the tip to the shaft, his fist tightening around his cock. “Cause, I could stop right now. And we could continue looking at old books. Is that what you want?” By now Kokichi had completely stopped, hand now just grasping the base of Shuichi’s dick.

Shuichi whimpered, and he opened his mouth to speak, instead producing shudders and whiny gasps. “Kokichi, just… just continue. Please, I don’t care if it’s public, I. I need you!” He cried out, bucking his hips upward, then his breath hitched when Kokichi clamped a hand over his mouth, sandwiching him between his body and the old bookcase.

“Shut the hell up. If you want something out of this, you’re gonna have to stay quiet. It  _ is  _ public, after all. Got it?” Kokichi asked, his voice deep, hand squeezing almost painfully at Shuichi’s cock while his other one dug deeper into the skin around his mouth. Shuichi’s heart hammered in his chest and he flushed furiously, but he nodded his head, and moved his hips once more. Kokichi still didn’t continue, however. “ _ And,  _ you’re not gonna move. Alright? Stay perfectly still for me, sweetheart. Don’t forget that you’re mine.”

Shuichi felt like his mind was going blank, and he whimpered, but complied, Kokichi smiling in satisfaction as he rested his bare hips against the cold old wood of the bookcase, hands flexing aimlessly at his sides. He looked down again, muffled complaints coming out of his mouth, barely audible due to Kokichi’s hand, clearly aching to be touched.

Kokichi cocked his head to one side and grinned as he slowly began moving his hand again, going painfully slow, earning whimpers from Shuichi who tried his best not to thrust his hips up against his hand. “Good boy. That’s what I like to see.” Kokichi whispered, and he leaned in to press his lips against Shuichi’s again, rubbing his hand up and down, fist twisting the base of his dick in such a way that Shuichi cried into the kiss.

He began a motion, still somewhat slow but moving his hand fluidly, covering every part of his dick with his hand. Kokichi slipped his tongue in again while he began to jerk Shuichi, hand pumping him in a way that sent pleasure aching throughout his skull, and he took the time to explore his mouth while pressing his hips to the bookcase with his knee, pinning him completely to the bookcase so that Shuichi couldn’t move even if he tried. But Shuichi clearly didn’t want to move. Total opposite.

When Kokichi pulled his lips away, he saw how much Shuichi unraveled in front of him, cheeks pink and hair slightly mussed from being pushed against the shelf, and he smiled as he saw him huff heftily. “Sorry, I still can’t let you speak. You know that would be violating my very own rules.” And he quickly clamped a hand down over his mouth again, looking back down at his fist still working at his cock while he tutted to himself, Shuichi trying to keep his breathing steady as his chest heaved. “But you’re behaving so well, don’t you think?”

Shuichi was silent for a moment before nodding slowly, whimpering and trying to avoid thrusting his hips as Kokichi continued to pump him, slowly increasing his speed while still keeping his mouth on his hand, ignoring his whiny pleas. Shuichi’s hips shook with each move on his dick, and Kokichi moved his hand up and down the shaft, cupping the edge of his balls before swiftly moving back to the tip, making sure to fully swivel his hand. He knew that he was great at giving handjobs. And Shuichi most certainly knew that too.

Each movement of his hand was rougher than the last, Kokichi pulling his body in closer so his ankles graze against Shuichi’s and their foreheads touched, Shuichi whimpering and body shaking with every thrust of his fist, tears of pleasure beading at his eyes. Kokichi knew that Shuichi could get sensitive during sex, and he thought it was perfect. But it sometimes awakened something sadistic in him, and Kokichi felt like he wanted to see more tears run down his face. So he sped up his hand, eyes lighting up as he watched Shuichi cry out and saw his body shake, desperately trying to keep his hips at the bookcase, legs quivering. Shuichi moaned loudly into his hand when Kokichi gave him a particularly rough jerk, hand rubbing down his underside in such a way that his eyes flickered to the back of his skull as his legs buckled.

“Awww, you’re so sensitive.” Kokichi teased, and he felt senses wrap around him, mind clouding and brow darkening as he felt more and more in control. He pressed his forehead against Shuichi’s, relishing in the cries that came from his lips, watching his boyfriend crumble beneath him. “You’re  _ so  _ dirty, Shuichi. I really always knew you were. So insanely precious. But so naughty.” And he sniggered, hand moving at such a rapid base now, watching as Shuichi moaned and his voice broke underneath his hand on his mouth, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his legs quivered and turned to jelly, hands flailing at his sides.

Shuichi cried out, squeezing his eyes shut, and Kokichi felt his dick twitch in his fist as he tightened his grip and continued moving faster and faster, a slight lewd slapping sound of his slickening cock coming into the air. He knew that Shuichi was close, and so he removed his hand, pressing his lips into Shuichi’s and taking the little air he had, kissing him deeply as he moved his hand. His hand ran through the shaft and came to squeeze at his base, teasing and tugging at his balls with his fingers before rushing back to the head, circling and then thrusting down again. Precum helped ease the friction, and when he felt a particularly large spurt, it was confirmed that Shuichi was near orgasm.

“You still shouldn’t move your hips. Otherwise, I might not let you cum. Do you understand?” Kokichi questioned when he pulled away, hand moving from Shuichi’s mouth, gesturing him to speak. Shuichi gasped for breath before whimpering and moaning heavily, trying to keep his breath under control. His legs shook aimlessly beneath him, and Kokichi wondered if he would fall over based on how weak he appeared right now.

Shuichi could cum right now, totally disregard Kokichi’s statement and let himself take control. But Kokichi knew that Shuichi wasn’t like that, that he’d like to play this game with him and fall right into his hands, doing exactly what he preferred, knowing that he liked it too.

“K-Kokichi, please, I…” Shuichi started, and then his eyes crossed briefly when Kokichi tugged roughly at his base, drooling lightly. “I-I’ll do anything, just let me… h-haahhh, let me c-cum, please!” Shuichi half whispered half yelled those words, voice constantly breaking as Kokichi continued pumping him roughly, fisting his cock in his hand, and he let out a loud cry that Kokichi prayed didn’t echo throughout the rest of the bookstore. Though it was a large one, so that shouldn’t be the case.

“You’ve earned it. Cum for me, Shuichi.” Kokichi growled, whispering roughly in Shuichi’s ear as he moved his hand at the speed of lightning, feeling Shuichi break underneath his grasp, hands grasping at the bookshelf, dust collecting on his fingers as he touched the old wood. “There you go, just like that.” Kokichi started, and he marveled as Shuichi’s eyes completely crossed, legs shaking furiously as his dick twitched once, twice, thrice, before he threw his head back into the shelf and came roughly, spurt after spurt falling onto Kokichi’s hand, each one making him let out another shaky broken whine and making his legs buckle more and more.

Shuichi’s body shook helplessly, and his knees buckled, giving way to the rest of him. And he slid to the floor, exhaling, Kokichi’s hand slipping from his mouth, eyes hazy and breath heavy. Kokichi cocked his head to one side, watching him trying to come over his high on the floor, and he’d be lying if he didn’t feel his own bulge poking through his boxers. A smile crossed his face as he tapped Shuichi on the shoulder, grasping his chin and lifting up his head so his lust-filled eyes met Kokichi’s.

“Hey, Shuichi. I know this was good, right?” Kokichi questioned, and Shuichi flushed, coming somewhat to his senses before nodding, opening his mouth and beginning to speak, but Kokichi cut him off. “But, you know, I’ve still gone untouched! And I  _ know  _ you  _ haaaate  _ being mean to me, right, right? You wouldn’t want me to cry, huh?” Kokichi giggled, and he brought a hand to his own bulging pants, gesturing towards his prominent erection. “So, I dunno, could you maybe assist me?”

Shuichi’s face turned pink, and he sighed. “Alright, Kokichi, b-but… that was good, really. Thanks.” Kokichi smiled in response to that again, and he huffed when he felt a shaky hand touch his crotch, Shuichi’s cheeks stained red and his breath ragged, hooking a finger underneath the white of his pants.

“Don’t worry about it. I might just fuck you after all, heh! Well, not in the way you’re expecting, at least. If you’re okay with it.” Kokichi added the last sentence hurriedly, but he giggled to cover his care in his words, moving forward slightly so his groin was eye level with Shuichi’s face. 

Shuichi clearly knew exactly what Kokichi meant, and he shuddered, nodding slowly. They hadn’t exactly engaged in anything like that in some time, but what better place to do it than in a private bookstore? Where Kokichi really prayed that nobody would be able to hear the upcoming gags, because well, there were going to probably be a plethora of them soon enough.

Shuichi yanked down Kokichi’s pants, already letting desperation take him over yet again, and he was met with his orange and yellow striped boxers. Kokichi smirked, and he put a hand in Shuichi’s dark navy hair, not tugging yet and just keeping it there. He supposed that there would be plenty of time for that later. Shuichi blushed and averted his eyes, still somewhat embarrassed that this was public, but he latched his fingers onto the waistband of Kokichi’s boxers and tugged them down as well, watching as his erect cock sprung into the air, putting shaky fingers on the shaft.

Kokichi sighed at the feeling of air nipping at his dick, and he put his other hand in Shuichi’s hair as well, repositioning his hips so he was standing right in front of Shuichi now. He hadn’t done anything like this in a while with Shuichi, so he felt somewhat exhilarated, like a rush spread over him. Then his mind averted to when tears pricked at Shuichi’s eyes from earlier, and he wanted to somehow see even more of that.

Shuichi opened his mouth slowly, placing either one of his hands on Kokichi’s hips, grunting as he felt a grip tighten on the back of his scalp. Kokichi spread his legs apart slowly, throwing his head back slightly as he eased Shuichi’s head onto his cock, groaning when he felt Shuichi’s warm heat encase his dick. He looked back down, breath heavy and heart hammering in his chest as he watched himself slowly lower Shuichi onto his dick, fingers pressing into his hips tightly as he slowly struggled to take in more, but Shuichi didn’t stop until he was pressed all the way to the base. He squeezed Kokichi’s hips once more as an affirmation that he was fine, and Kokichi felt that he should make something clear.

“Tap once for me to slow down, twice for me to stop.” Kokichi barely got out those words, too deep into the feeling of haze that was Shuichi’s mouth, and Shuichi gurgled in agreement. Because he wasn’t exactly capable of doing anything else right at the moment, head pressed down with hands grasping his hair and mouth fully encased in dick.

Kokichi moved Shuichi’s head out to the tip once, before checking to see that he was fine, and then moving back inwards so his head rested near his abdomen again, hearing a low gurgle erupt from the depths of his throat as he thrust his hips lightly. He wanted to see more of those tears for some reason, he wanted to watch Shuichi completely unravel. And since he could, he would.

He began a motion, thrusting his hips outwards so Shuichi’s lips tightened around the head of his cock before pushing it back down, feeling Shuichi’s tongue struggle to fully wrap around his dick, trying to get all of him inside. He ignored the fact that they were in a public place, speeding up, relishing in the gags that erupted from Shuichi. Shuichi’s hands tightened around Kokichi’s hips before venturing to squeeze his ass, but he never tapped, and so Kokichi never stopped.

He moved his hips and Shuichi’s head at the same time, now feeling spit fully coat his cock and drip down near his balls as he sped up more, Shuichi screwing his eyes shut and red staining his face as chokes escaped from his throat, saliva dripping near his chin and hair messing up. Kokichi groaned loudly when his cock hit the back of Shuichi’s throat, feeling him tighten and hearing a choked gag come from his boyfriend. He tightened his hands in his hair even more, tugging harshly as he slightly angled his hips, managing to get all of him in Shuichi’s throat, a lewd slapping noise being created.

Shuichi moaned when Kokichi pulled his hair, and he looked up, tears escaping from his eyes, messing up his eyeliner that Kokichi thought was adorable. But right now he looked so tempting. So attractive. So perfect. And so, Kokichi felt something snap inside of him, and he grinned sadistically, shoving Shuichi’s head back down and wrapping his hair in his fist tightly, now practically fucking his mouth, choked gurgles constantly erupting from Shuichi. It was incredibly quiet in the store except for Shuichi’s muffled gags and slurps, mixed with Kokichi’s lowly groans. 

Kokichi finally got to see Shuichi cry as he fucked his mouth, something that he never realized how much he wanted, so he thrust once more and felt Shuichi’s body shake wantonly below him, holding his head in place as he released, moaning as his voice grew an octave higher. And he felt slightly embarrassed.

He exhaled slowly, releasing the grip on Shuichi’s head and pulling away, leaning his forehead against the bookcase for support because his own legs felt just like jelly, and he heard a slight moan from Shuichi. He looked down to see that Shuichi was holding his own cock, flushing pink as it was apparent that he released yet again. “Oh, so you touched yourself Shuichi! How dirty can you get?”

Shuichi rolled his eyes and abruptly stood up, moving his hair out of his face and wiping his mouth, somewhat disgusted by the coagulation of fluids that had rested on his chin for god knows how long. “Y-yeah. Kokichi, this is all public. I’ve got my books, this was all enjoyable, but really, we should get goi-”

Kokichi cut off Shuichi with a kiss, grabbing his shoulders and roughly pulling him in, but when their lips touched it actually felt passionate. For some reason. Ironic considering that Kokichi had just jacked off his boyfriend and received a blowjob from him in a public place, probably too public. Yeah, way too public, because there were cameras  _ everywhere.  _ Kokichi couldn’t care, though, and he ignored Shuichi’s surprised gasp and the leftover spit on his bottom lip, relishing in how soft his lips were, maybe from the friction due to what just occurred.

When they pulled away, Shuichi had a flush on his face yet again, and he looked down. “Kokichi! I haven’t even cleaned myself! We really  _ have  _ to go.”

“Such a rush, Shumai!” Kokichi giggled. He smirked as Shuichi hastily reached down to pull up his underwear and pants, redressing quickly and matting his hair down, trying to wipe off his face as much as possible so he  _ didn’t  _ look like he just had wild sex in a bookstore. But maybe Shuichi didn’t notice a large amount of smeared eyeliner right under his eyelid, because he sort of had a black eye scheme going on. Except it was spread around from the corner of his eyelid to his cheekbone, resulting in a sort of fat smudge on the left side of his face. Kokichi decided to follow suit, dressing and retreating to get his belongings, including the phone which played that godforsaken video.

“Kokichi, I don’t have anything on my face, do I?”

Kokichi smiled devilishly.

“Of course not!”

But, well, that was just a lie. 


End file.
